Nioman Dokoora
Nioman Dokoora was born during the waning days of the Republic, before the Sith revealed themselves to the galaxy. After losing his first Master, Reesa Doliq he struggled with darkness, a struggle that continued through his early life until he finally left the Jedi at age thirty-eight. After that he became a pirate leader, summoning an army to himself and profiting greatly during the Clone War before fleeing to the planet of Olederadi at the end of the Clone War. He remained at odds with the Empire and remained hostile to it throughout its existence but neither side committed to proper war and Olderadi remained independent under Nioman's leadership. The following information is Non-Canon. He returned forty years later in hopes of taking over but ended up seeing the light due to the work of young Jedi Muchian Solo and Ulic Kedrima and sent himself into exile after killing Sora Bulq, his old friend who had risen up as a new Sith Lord. After thirty years of exile he was forced to return to the affairs of the galaxy as his former apprentice Darth Aelitou had returned and now rampaged through the galaxy. In the end, Nioman sacrificed himself to draw out the Sith Spirits that inhabited her, thus ending her reign of terror at the cost of his own life. Information Born: 84 BBY, unknown Died: 54 ABY, Olederadi (DD canon: 2 ABY, Death Star II) Family: Cinigan Dokoora (son) Affiliation: Jedi Order, Fist of Justice, New Jedi Order Lightsaber Form: Niman Masters: Reesa Doliq , Ramo Batrorio, Thame Cerulian (informal) Apprentices: Luminara Unduli (Jedi), Roendar Nakiim (Darksider), Darth Aelitou (Sith), Jacien Bark (informal, Jedi), Rahm Marek (DD canon, Jedi) Appearances: Jedi Exile , Transcending Tyranus , Twist of Fate (mentioned), Choice of the Chosen, Will of the Force (Force ghost), Kyidyin Muchian, Story of the Bark Family, Tartania, Triumvirate of Power (AU), Old Wounds and New Revelations, Jinxing Jinn Biography Work in Progress. Just hold your horses people, it will be here soon. 'Jedi Years' Early Years Initiate Chosen as a padawan Apprenticeship to Reesa Rugess Nome Tartania Bad Beginning Ambush The Duel Infiltration Capture and victory Aftermath Andemeria Apprentcieship under Ramo Kidnapping The rebels Betrayal Trial Later Padawan Days Later Training Bond with Luminara Facing the Trials Jedi Knight Jedi Sentinel Choosing Luminara Ilum Early Missions Sarani Facilitating a Peace Revelations Defying the Council Jedi Sentinel Luminara's Knighting Learning under Thame Cerulian Taldornadi Learning in the Force Korriban Secret Mission The Sirosanni Death of Thame Return to Taldornadi High Councilor Appontment Coruscant Vaapad Roendar Nakiim Conflict with the Council Levaing the Jedi 'Pirate Years' Exile Wandering Training Roendar Return to Tartania Taking over the Glorious Fist Relocation to Telmaros Intrigue Raids Duel on Riaan Karmatha New Feelings Betrayal Skirting the Dark Side Instability Duel with Plagueis Wounds Encounter with Luminara Embracing the Dark Side Naboo Darth Nihalis The Red Blade Ramo Batrorio Crime Lord Hiring Major Bludd Preparing the "Fist of Justice" The Separatist Crisis Begins Jedi Meddling Pawns The Clone War Playing Both Sides Aphonia War Profits Telmaros and the Hunt for Major Bludd The Hunt for Major Bludd A Fine Trap Father and Son Naboo Taking Flight Watching and Waiting Dominance on Taldornadi Rebuilding the Fleet The Sith'ari A New Apprentice Training Darth Aelitou Return to the Galaxy A Ripe Opportunity Broken Deals Sullust Moving on Coruscant 'Redemption' A Change of Heart Prisoners Seeing the Light Duel with Sora Exile Reflection Studying the Force The Gray Jedi Watching Aelitou Return to the Jedi The Councilors in Need Ilum Facing Aelitou Kashyyyk The Jedi Council Missions The War Progresses Fay Young The Trap Aelitou's prisoner Olederadi Rescue The Barks The Jedriadde Preparations One With the Force Broken Defense Waiting for Aelitou Fateful Duel The Sacrifice Reesa Alternate Continuities Crimson Crystal AU Rise to Power Terrorists Battle of Alkor I Temple Bombing Leaving the Jedi Black Market Power Master of the Galaxy 'Choice of the Chosen' Return to the Galaxy The Grand Opportunity Closing In The Skywalkers Seeing the Light Capture Sacrifice Kya Koon Tyrone's Plea "Perhaps you are right, for once. We are the only ones who can truly see the true scope of the Force. The Jedi, though perhaps increased in wisdom since I last sat in their ranks, are still clouded by ignorance and naivety concerning the nature of the Dark Side, a weakness that Darth Sidious is a master at exploiting. Perhaps, as Grey Jedi, we may have some hope of an allegiance that could have benefited us in the past, had we seen past our petty prejudices." '' ''~Nioman to Tyrone Dooku Rescuing Jinn Darth Sidious Death 'Triumvirate of Power' This section has not yet been added. Personality and Traits As a young Jedi, Nioman was highly ambitious, with most all he did revolving around increasing his standing in the Jedi Order. His view of light and dark was that evil would always rise and it was only a matter of time before it swallowed up the good. He also believed firmly in the corruption of the Jedi Council, a conviction that would cause his eventual removal from the Jedi. Nioman was a reclusive person and did not crave the company of others, save those closest to him. He was also not a very trusting person, confiding only in Reesa Doliq and Thame Cerulian during his time with the Jedi. Because of this he had few friends and even fewer that he really trusted. He also, even to some extent as a Jedi, was willing to sacrifice lives to attain his goal. During the Battle of Naboo he even allowed his own apprentice, Darth Miikan, to be slain rather than risking his and Major Bludd's safety to get his apprentice out, which would very well compromise is own goals. Another trait of Nioman's was a certain level of cowardice as displayed on Korriban, Naboo, and, nearly, Olederadi. It was a flaw he became aware of in his later days an worked to overcome it but even at teh end of his life it nearly got the better of him and causing the deaths of Sharad Bark, Kye Nareac, and Celia Othi because of his unwillingness to act sooner. However, once the guilt of that hit him, he was able to resolve himself and absorbed the Sith spirits that inhabited Aelitou, allowing Jacien to kill her. It should also be noted that he accepted death rather than continue living where the spirits would control him, which would cause him to kill the remaining Jedi around him and become a villain even more powerful than Aelitou, due to his enhanced connection to the Force. But he chose death instead, his greatest act of bravery. Later in life, after his redemption, Nioman began to understand the true nature of the Force and had a perception like no other as to its duality and the ways of Light and Dark, having walked in both. He was a valued source of wisdom to Jacien Bark and many others who he worked with on Olederadi. Powers and Abilities Nioman had a strong connection to the Force early on, enough so that the Jedi Council feared what he would do due to his emotional instability. After becoming a padawan learner he studied Form VI: Niman, quickly mastering the so-called diplomat's form. At first it seemed an odd choice but as Nioman pushed the moderation form to its limits it was shown how he released its hidden potential, a form with no viable weaknesses. After leaving the Jedi, Nioman shifted his secondary focus from Makashi and Shien in order to incorporate Djem So as well as Shii-Cho, recognizing the need to be capable of fighting Jedi, and any number of them. This edge as a duelist allowed him to not only hold his own, but gain an edge over highly renowned swordsman Mace Windu and Battlemaster Sora Bulq (though it should also be noted that part of his advantage was due to knowledge of their fighting style, while they knew little of his). His ability to manipulate the Force was always strong and continued to grow as he aged. He was able to produce full-fledged Foce lightning at seventeen and by forty could summon Force lightning-blasts in a moment. He also, as his dying action, pulled the Sith Spirits out of Darth Aelitou and into himself, a supposedly impossible feat. He also had political knowledge, as well as leadership skills that were demonstrated in his ability to hold together the diverse entities that made up his staff in the Fist of Justice, which included the mutual enemies Darth Miikan and Major Bludd. He was also able to contain Darth Aelitou's bloodlust during his time as her master, devoting her energies to training rather than killing off his staff. Relationships Reesa Doliq Ramo Batrorio Mace Windu Sora Bulq Tyrone Dooku Thame Cerulian Roendar Nakiim Major Bludd Darth Aelitou Jacien Bark Radal Hendor Behind the Scenes